Charmeded...ed
by parody gal
Summary: It's almost Charmeded but not quite....:)


A/N: Okay guys...I love Charmed, I really do, but I just wanted to make a comedy about it because I was inspired by the great and wonderful Kaytee83. Any dissing of the characters is just for laughs, because I really don't hate them! (okay, maybe Paige...but...anyway..)  
  
Also, if you don't think this is funny, then just stop reading it! Don't flame...please:)  
  
  
Disclaimer or whatever: I don't own Charmed, Charmded, or any characters except Humphry. NO, I don't own KT! Charmeded credits go to Kaytee83, so if you haven't yet, read Charmeded. Because most of this is only funny if you have read that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Charmeded......ed  
  
Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat in the corner mumbling a spell.  
  
"I hope this will bring back Prue!" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah...me too!" Leo said behind clenched teeth.  
  
"Um...Hi!" Prue entered the conversation. "What's up? Hope that I'm not interrupting anything...but....I just needed this...." She reached over and grabbed the Book of Shadows. "Okay, well, bye!"  
  
"I hope it brings back Prue, too!" Paige said as tears came down her cheeks.  
  
"You dumbass! That was Prue!" Phoebe said...then laughed.  
  
"What? Guys, Prue just came, took the BOS, then left. Why are you laughing?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Because I said a funny!" Phoebe said and laughed again.  
  
"Oh bother, Phoebe! No one says "I said a funny" anymore!" Paige said.  
  
"No one says 'Oh bother' either..." Leo said.  
  
"Leo? You're still here?" Piper asked, continuing to make out with Cole. "Peachy. Oh, well, care to join us?"  
  
"Hey, that's my husband, Piper!" Phoebe complained.  
  
"Don't be everybody's hero and then get mad dammit!" Piper shot back.  
  
"Well, at least I ain't the same old boring model decorating every fashion Paige!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Paige is such a retarted name! It's like....a noun!! It's easy come....or easy go...." Piper complained.  
  
"You might be fast!"   
  
"I might be slooooooooow....but I'm searchin--"   
  
"GOOD GOD PEOPLE!" Cole yelled. "I am trying to ride the train that lies underground and runs the same path up and down...but nnoooooo, you guys are too busy singing!"  
  
"Cole, that joke is old now."  
  
"What joke, Paige? I was just-"  
  
"Just playing that stupid game where we all sing the Shannen Doherty songs over and over again. It's not even funny. Aww, hell. None of this ain't even funny! Who wrote the script, anyway?" Rose yelled, very loudly.  
  
Alyssa looked away, her face a bright red.  
  
"All right, we need another script. Here, read off this!" Holly threw a script in front of them. They all look at it.  
  
PIPER: I know, I mean, what colour ARE your eyes?  
  
PRUE SHRUGS. PHOEBE TAKES OFF THE GLASSES.  
  
PHOEBE: Well that's me done with them!  
  
SUDDENLY PHOEBE BEGINS TO LEVITATE.  
  
PHOEBE: Hey check it! My levitation's back!  
  
SHE THEN FALLS ON HER CANDY ASS.  
  
PHOEBE: Oh, dammit. It's gone again.  
PRUE: Failure.  
  
PAUSE.  
  
PIPER: God Phoebe sucks.  
COLE: (enthusiastically) Yeah she does!  
STEPH: Hey where'd you come from?  
COLE: I dunno, suddenly I was here! Must be some sort of error back...stage?  
STEPH: Who cares! You're cute!  
COLE: Well, so are you!  
  
"CUT!" Humphry, the director, yelled.  
  
"What's the matter THIS time?" Julian yelled.  
  
"Where did you get that script?" Humphry demanded.  
  
"Um...it was...laying around on stage 10...." Holly admitted.  
  
"STAGE 10? Jesus, guys! Stage 10 is Charmeded! You just stole a script! And now we're gonna run into all of these copyright laws and I'M going to get blamed, of course," Humphry cried.  
  
"Well? Did you want us to continue reading the lame script Alyssa wrote?" Brian yelled.  
  
"Really! I couldn't have done worse!" Shannen added.   
  
"And THAT'S saying something!" KT said and laughed.  
  
"Hey, where did you come from?" Holly asked, outraged.  
  
"Yeah, we see enough of YOU on Charmeded!" Rose yelled.  
  
"We've all seen enough of you, McGowan," KT said. "Of your nasty pasty face and greasy dark hair!"  
  
"Hey, I DO have a nasty pasty face and dark hair!" Paige screamed as she looked into the mirror that seemed to just appear.  
  
"Why are you here?" Humphry asked. "Of course, I really don't mind someone as beautiful and lovely as you being here," He added with a smile.  
  
"Oh my god! Shut up! As if I would ever like someone named HUMPHRY!" KT yelled and TK'd Humphry to the wall. (Get it? TK? KT? HAHA! Oh well, I didn't write the script, blame Alyssa!)  
  
"Oww! Since when did you get the power to---"   
  
KT TK'd him again into a trash bin, and Holly locked it shut.   
  
"Okay, everyone, I'm the new director around here! Now, I don't have a new script, and we sure as hell ain't using Alyssa's, so I thought it might be funnier if I locked everyone into the trash bin with Hump free," KT said.  
  
"What? NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Rose screamed.  
  
"Back in character, everyone!" KT ordered. "Camera, Lights, action!"  
  
"What script do we use?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"BACK IN CHARACTER, candy booty!" Rose snarled.  
  
"Candy booty? Isn't it candy ass?" Shannen asked.  
  
"From this start on, I am never saying another swear word again. EVER!" Rose vowed.  
  
"Okay..." Julian said.  
  
"Shut up, you...you dork head, you!" Rose screamed.  
  
"I said, BACK in CHARACTER!" KT ordered.  
  
Everyone threw random pies at KT.  
  
"Where the hell did all these come from?" Shannen asked Holly as she threw 9 more pies at KT.  
  
Holly reached back in the container marked PIES TO HIT KT WITH. "I don't know, Shannen, I just don't know..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...? R&R. 


End file.
